Wine
by gundanium-freak
Summary: Rufus ejoys the finer things in life... silk bedsheets, leather couches, fine wine... and being the dominant one in his relationship. What happens when Reno wants his turn? RenoxRufus Please see the warnings


"Wine"

Author: Gundanium_freak (Me, doh)  
Rating: NC-17. Not worksafe due to explicit sexual situations (ha, I always find a way to make it sound even dirtier when I say it polite. :3)  
Warnings: Penetration of the anus, slight S&M (Sadism~masochism), slight wineplay, light drug usage... the list goes on and on, yo.  
Pairing: Reno_Rufus_Reno (Reno Topping)  
A/N: Once again, DAMN MY MUSE. This was chucked out onto the comp at 12:38. I'm surprised that I'm not on my ass asleep, actually... Okay, ummm. I don't think I twisted the RufRen relationship in this one since it's a oneshot. I'm partial to the idea that Rufus fucks Reno every chance he gets, but there aren't any... 'real emotions' involved. This came with the idea of 'Reno... wine.... topping Rufus'. Yes, damn me and my fangirl brain.  
Summary: Porn. Porn porn porn porn. There's no summary- except that Reno's the one topping. (evil grin of d00m, omgnoes)

Ha ha. I wrote this while drinking fermented grape juice- better than any damn wine I've tasted. X3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

The wine slides cool and thick down his parched throat- he always did have a thing for wine with that nasty aftertaste, go figure. But it doesn't matter; if he ever feels the need for a sharp, tangy wine, he has those in stock too. The only reason being is that Reno practically lives at his house, and he hates the sticky aftertaste that Rufus' own choice in the substance incurs.

Reno. Rufus' eyes glance over irritably to the man sitting on his couch and he realizes it was a mistake. He coughs up the wine he had been drinking, splutters at the sight.

Reno's eyes are on him, solemn but full of amusement all at once. There's wine sliding down his flesh, (thankfully not getting into the carpet of white leather couch), and his half-empty glass is sitting on the table. Rufus thinks he feels the sudden urge to throw his glass out- he's got better wine to drink.

More precisely, he's got better wine to lick off of Reno.

He doesn't know how the man does it, doesn't realize that Reno knows everything about him. He's done his job right the last few years, and it definitely shows. He's never at a loss for words or things to do around Rufus, and he deliberately does what annoys the man- but that was Reno.

He knew every button to push for every mood, and he'd learned not too long ago that Rufus had an alcohol kink. From that point on, he'd been using every damn chance he got to let Rufus fuck him- he liked the feeling of the rough tongue lapping at the Sake in his navel, or the trashy nameless beer around his elbow and over his thigh.

And now, seeing Rufus slink over to him and take his jacket off, he decided that he liked the anticipation as well.

Not to mention that he had plans for tonight.

Plans that would probably land him out on his ass with more than a few bruises tomorrow morning.

Rufus' tongue lapped delicately at his shivering flesh, nipped at his nipple while swiveling the expensive alcoholic beverage around in his mouth. After that first taste, he looked up at Reno and glared.

They both knew what he was playing at.

But Rufus continues, and Reno lets out a long, breathy sigh that's cut short by the quick swipe of a tongue into his collarbone, a few on his side to catch the red liquid before it slipped off onto the couch. He puts his hands lightly on Rufus' head, amazed that he'd continue with the stunt Reno was trying to pull.

It's not too much later that Rufus is reacting to the dissolved powder in the wine- he's gripping the front of his pants in a manner that clearly says he's so aroused it's painful, and he's gone from nipping to biting harshly. He groans deeply and pulls away, his eyes hazy with the drug.

Reno grins, pulling Rufus' chin up. He figures it's a good thing that Rufus didn't mind too much, another good thing that he's not on the clock. Drugging his boss's drink, casual fuck or not, would have landed him with the death sentence.

All of those thoughts are quickly wiped away by the wanton look on Rufus's face- Reno's tongue swipes long and hot over the blonde's neck, and revels in the whimper of need his efforts produce.

Reno can't help but grin again when Rufus backs down just the slightest, finally relinquishes over the power to Reno. Reno figures it's just because he's too fucking hot and heavy under the boxer band to do anything about it, but it's what he intended in the first place.

He was tired of waking up with a sore ass.

Rufus pulls his tongue willingly into his mouth when it licks at his lips, gives a throaty moan and pulls Reno down by the hair. Reno slowly slid on top of him, brushing a teasing palm over the front of those loose slacks. Rufus just lays there, lets Reno continue by pulling off his jacket and vest. The turtle neck follows soon after and he's left in only boxers before he knows it. There definitely wasn't much left to the imagination- the tight silky material is made tighter by the arousal that presses up against the front of the restraining article.

Reno palms it again, and Rufus thrusts up in a way that makes his back tingle and the lust in his lower stomach tighten, simply because it's so unlike the man.  
Just like the small pleas slipping from his lips aren't like him at all- or the way he isn't commanding Reno on his knees in front of his dick.

Reno tries to force the thoughts of a repeat performance out of his mind and concentrates on making those please grow a bit louder, which is easier than it sounds. The aphrodisiac must have gone to Rufus's brain already, because he's not protesting. If anything, Reno is slightly surprised by the hands that pull him down closer.

He caves into the pleas and the look of pain and need on Rufus' face, slides his jeans down slim hips and pulls off Rufus' boxers. He lets out a chuckle at the way Rufus thrusts into thin air, even though there's nothing to find pressure against. Reno gives into the urge and lets a teasing finger slide up Rufus's cock, slides it back down and into the cleft of the man's ass. Rufus just gasps and glares at Reno, one that says there will be hell to pay for even *thinking* about it.

Reno just grins and pulls his half-empty glass from the table, dips his fingers into the sticky wine and shove them roughly into Rufus' opening. He can't help but fall over the man on his elbows at the harsh gasps of air and breathy shouts he got in return of the favor. He felt his cock twitch and started to thrust his fingers- he wanted to be inside Rufus *now*, damnit.

Rufus is writhing- *writhing* on the fucking carpet- and clenching around his fingers. His ass was tight, like he'd never had a cock shoved deep before, and he most likely hasn't. Reno takes a deep breath to calm himself, puts all of his efforts into making Rufus pant and moan and scratch at his arms.

It seems that even though Rufus is in a reverse position tonight, that he can't relinquish what little power he has left over the situation. "Hurry up and fuck me *now*, damnit!" He glares and pulls Reno closer, voicing his own thoughts.

Reno just listens for once, because this sounds like a pretty good order to him. He slides his fingers out and puts them on slender hips that rival his own in feminism. Spreads open the lithe legs and is amazed that Rufus lets him, hell, even *helps* him.

His fingers are sticky and he can't resist pulling them up to lick a bit at them, watching Rufus closely. The man's breath hitches and he gets up, pushes Reno down onto the floor.

Reno struggles a bit at first before he realizes what Rufus is positioning himself for- the whole world shatters when a tight heat envelopes just the very tip of his cock, makes him twitch and moan as if he was the one having it shoved up his ass. Rufus quickly shoves himself down, and Reno can feel a bit of blood sliding down his thighs from the strain on Rufus' anus.

He just lies there and pants, tries to make it last and not lose it too fast. He pulls Rufus up and back down again, watching the face go from confused at the sensations to utter bliss. After that, it's easy work to get Rufus to roll his hips a bit and thrust himself up and down. Reno can't help the way he's squeezing the man's hips hard enough to bruise, and he definitely can't help pulling him down for a rough kiss.

Rufus once again lets his tongue slide into his warmth, lets it taste the slight grape and alcohol on his own tongue. He's still moving up and down, practically bouncing on Reno's cock. He can feel it pulsing inside him, he can feel how it presses at him and forces his walls aside on every entry. It feels strange to him- painful in a pleasurable way. He clenches around it deliberately, just to see the look on Reno's face. He smirks at the man below him, but quickly loses it to a scream of pleasure.

Molten pressure expands from that spot deep in him, and he can't help but stop for a second, his eyes wide and his hips tired. He pushes back down almost instantly, ignoring Reno's light chuckle and the slide of a wet hand over his hip.

When that same hand grasps his dick and slides over it, the wine seeming to be cooler than it really was, he can't hold off. He lets his orgasm wash through him, his eyes wide open and his lips slightly parted in surprise at how powerful it is. He can feel the sticky wetness dripping down his face and chest, and doesn't even try to stop his ass from clenching almost painfully around Reno's cock.

He lets out a shout a half a second later, when he feels Reno's cum dripping out of his ass and onto his thighs, Reno still fucking it all into him further. There's a look of pure bliss on the Turk's face and Rufus lets out a long breath, collapsing onto Reno's chest.

Reno finally stops and just lies there, staring at the ceiling and Rufus on top of him with his dick still inside him.

He can feel Rufus smile against his shoulder and smirks, grasping the wine glass from beside him to pour it over the man's back.

Rufus tenses at the slick slide of warmth against his back and moans, pushing himself up and realizing that Reno's pulled out of him and licking wine from his back. He grins and flips over, not caring if he got stains in the pristine white carpet. He pulls Reno down and crushes his lips, the kiss dominating and restoring his rightful place in their complicated relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rufus pulls on leather gloves and glances at the thoroughly fucked Reno in his bed, snoring away. He can't help but smirk and chuckle slightly, but winces soon after and leans on his dresser.

He recomposes himself and ignores the soreness in his bottom, instead reflecting on last night and smirking again.

Reno didn't need to know that aphrodisiacs didn't do much good on President Shinra.

Let him think it was the wine.

~Wine, Owari 


End file.
